Transcript from the Yal'tan Peace Summit
Before leaving for Mu’lakka himself, the Hajin sends messengers to each of the interested parties, informing them that if they still wish to attempt diplomatic negotiations, he will await them at the summit in Mu’lakka. The Reich sends Duke Adolph himself to the peace summit. He has calmed down after years of fighting, so there will be much less dickishness. Azaghal leaves his legate in charge of the legions in order to personally conduct these rather delicate diplomatic negotiations. A proto queen, bearing the demands of the Stavengar dwarves, departs for Mu'lakka, spending most of the trip in deep deliberation. This task will not be easy, but the blood rage of the warriors must be appeased while there is still meat for next season. Kellus arrives at the summit with two firebear bodyguards and a scowl. A raven is perched on his shoulder, muttering squawks into his ear occasionally. Borgrek, Revolutionary Hero of the People, arrives with a very surly dwarfen delegation. Clad in his blue DPF officer's greatcoat, Borgrek winks with his one good eye at Duke Adolph, who curses. Just a month before, Adolph's advance force had captured Borgrek while he was in retreat, only to later discover that the dwarf they captured was actually a DPF foot soldier cleverly disguised as Borgrek. "That stunty bastard," the Duke mutters under his breath. Although skeptical about the peace talks, Chimeryx finally decides that attending is a good idea. After the results of the previous congregation of world leaders however, he decides to send his brother Fier'lk in his stead. Large and boisterous, Fier'lk bellows a greeting and slams a huge ham of a fist onto the table, demanding to know what he's missed. Azaghal has been restless, waiting for all of the diplomats to arrive. The night Chimeryx arrives, he spends the entire night tossing and turning. Finally, the next day dawns, and he belts on his finest clothing, making sure to leave his sword on his belt. He approaches the grand hall, ordering his two guards to wait in the hallway, and enters, standing behind his seat, to await the diplomats. The Proto-Queen arrives at the meeting flanked by a pair of mithral-clad warriors. She moves very slowly, receiving thousands of snapshots from around Stinheim, Stavengar, and the Ignati palace simultaneously as the Queen constantly evaluates the best course of action. Taking her place on the right side of the table, the guards step backwards, and seem to disappear into the walls behind them. Borgrek's entourage is bristling with weaponry, and the enigmatic general, it seems, is never left unguarded. There are five DPF soldiers with him now, clad in their signature stiff blue outfits and brown cloaks. Borgrek is uncloaked, and bears no weapon, not even a ceremonial sword, as is common in Stavengar. His uniform shines with thick-cut golden medallions. He is taller than Adolph remembered. Borgrek twirls his knotted brown beard as he speaks, a grinding rumble of heavily accented Stavengar dwarfish, and all around the small green room, the psychic resonance of the Ashelani proto-queen can be heard as she translates his speech to the delegates almost instantaneously. "I trust you all have read over my terms," he says, thumping a large white ream of paper in the center of the table with a large fist sporting three stone rings--emblems of command in dwarf culture. "I'm ready to discuss the monarchists' surrender," he says, looking at King Azaghal with a smile barely masking palpable contempt. "So that's what you guys are calling yourselves now?" Duke Adolph says, smirk stretching over his now scarred face. He strides into the room, and conversation with purpose, his useless left arm dangling at his side. He is dressed for war, with mithral plate covering most of his body, but his smile is playful and his eyes are tired. "I can safely say we are willing to accept, though I would have to take issue with the name. It will take another year or two for my boys to make a new slogan." The Duke then moves to shake Bogrek's hand. For the first time, he is treating his enemy not only as an equal, but a hopeful compatriot. A possible ally in the battle for peace. "All jokes aside, we have a lot to discuss." "Namely, we both know you can't get everything you have asked for, or even most of it, really. The best way to effect the changes you want, Borgrek, is from within. King Azaghal is creating a legislature. You can vote to change policy. The time for old fighters like us is rapidly drawing to a close. These past few years have shown that we can't accomplish nearly as much as we thought we could. All we can do is send a few more kids to their deaths." Regret flashes on Adolph's face as he finishes his monologue. Borgrek harrumphs. He speaks again, his voice sharp, overlapped by the smooth, toned psychic translation, giving it a certain dissonance. "Cut the double talk, you spineless weasel. You and I are 'possible allies' in the sense that the snake could possibly ally with the mongoose, and you know it. Frankly, I don't see what choice you have. This war, it could go on for a long time, and reinforcements from your tyrant Emperor across the sea won't be arriving soon. You've been cut off, Herr Adolph." His one eye shines with a black luster as he splays his hand on the table. He smiles. "But, as I am a generous man to those whom I have bested, I'm more than willing to decrease the cost of war reparations for the "Sense never really has been your strong suit, Borgrek, probably why you bastards have been doing so well." He flashes another smile, clearly trying to stay diplomatic in manner, even as his words fail him. "What have the Ashelani thought of your demands? I understand that their focus is on the 'food' aspect of our struggle. Have you told them what we are offering you? *Offer?* The proto-queen cocks her head at Adolph and turns to Borgrek. *What is this offer?* Adolph turns, and bows to the proto-queen, acknowledging his direct link to the hive mind. "The Dwarves are willing to accept Borgrek and his troops back into the 'hive'. We have to try to reach consensus without the benefit of instant communication. We have created a legislature, which allows us to create our own hive mind, if it is a bit slower than yours. Borgrek is invited to join it. This way, everyone can get their food, and do their fair share of work for it. " *This is strange to us, as they were rejected once before and now wish to be accepted? Why would they want back to those who would not feed them?* Borgrek "The Duke so kindly asked my people to give up the lands they had fought for, to once again slave away under King Stinheim and give up their freedom--to fuel the monarchical oppression machine that has kept grinding on for centuries." Borgrek's brow furrows as he continues to speak. "To do that would be to forfeit all of our terms. Why in hell would you assume my people would willingly accept such an offer?" He continues: "Any legislature that the King adopted would be a puppet of the aristocracy and the landed elite, oppressors of the dwarfen worker class. This proposed method of government smacks of insincerity." Adolph laughs heartily and attempts to find an adequate place to playfully slap the proto queen on a shoulder. Not finding one, he collects himself and tries to explain. "Borgrek and the others weren't rejected by the queen. Instead they killed their queen, so they could get the food they wanted. My queen was allied to his queen, so we had to come protect her food." Adolph gets more serious, and turns to address Borgrek. "I understand your concerns, and I can safely say I agree. Due to the nature of a democratically elected legislature I can't guarantee you a seat on it. I can, however, say that I can personally support you in your campaign for a seat if you have learned as I have from this war. We can get you what you want, this just isn't the way." Adolph is quick to apologize. "I'm sorry, that isn't my intent. The Reich hasn't been able to send real diplomats. This isn't quite my area of expertise." "Borgrek, what we are doing right now, it isn't working. I'm not winning, you aren't winning, the Ashelani aren't winning. All we are doing is causing more misery." *We...understand your situation. Still, why would those who have their freedom return to those who would not feed them. We were told by the DPF why they had to acquire a new queen. If our own queen did not feed us then we too would revolt* Kellus speaks up. "This is my area of expertise, actually. We had quite a few rebellions in my day, the most bloody of which was between Gojac and I. We found that after a certain amount of blood, no amount of fighting would solve anything. Our usual preferred solution was to let both factions put a ruler on the throne. That's why there were four Emperors of Ahazuara. I don't see any reason this couldn't work in Stavengar." Adolph “The dwarves tried to feed them. Bogrek's kind were not working, were not providing food, only consuming it. What does the queen normally do if one of the Ashelani isn't capable of supporting itself? We want everyone to have access to food. We are attempting to put Kellus system into place to avoid this in the future. That is why the Legislature is being instated. Borgrek slams a fist down on the table, growling at Adolph. "I'm tired of being talked down to, you simpering bastard! Where was this conciliatory attitude when the entire international community wasn't watching? The people demand independent government and the end of rule by the Stinheim clan. If the first proposal you can think of hinges on us reincorporating, you can forget about it. We want our land rights, first and foremost. Can you at least see why our case is reasonable?" Azaghal "8,000 dead at the gates of Stavengar. 13,000 on the fields of Aithrin. Another 13 scattered across the lowlands now held by you. For the last year, your forces have been steadily driven back, and the road has been littered with the bodies of the dead, almost all of whom are your dwarves. Borgrek, don't try to play the martyr and claim you're doing this for rights. You want power. You took a decision made for the good of the realm and then lied to the people you claim to protect, in order to convince them that you were a man worth following. Well, I am not impressed." Adolph "The Stinheim tried! They tried and they tried! For years, we sent diplomats. For years I fought your armies off. I'm trying to help now!" Adolph looks at Azaghal uneasily but then steps back. He knows his place. It is time for the king to speak. "And, ...Madame. " Kellus addresses the proto-queen. "Could you please put some clothes on? I can see your digestive track from here and it's putting me off my roast goose." Azaghal "If you truly represented the people, you would have considered diplomacy before turning on your own brothers, blade in hand. You know that the only reason we.....how was it that you put it? 'Banned' brewing season, was to prevent accidents in the workplace. You know that this ban only applied to workers on the building projects, and only while they worked." He slams his fist down on the table as he rises to his feet. "If you want power, I will not insult you for that, but by the gods, don't you dare stand there and claim to be a man of the people as you throw more and more lives onto the carrion heap. It can't continue, and you know it! How many more will you sacrifice before you realize that diplomacy is the way! And you, Ashelani. Is this truly the way? Will you continue to fight against the Reich, when they are not a threat? Even you must have heard of the threat that lies across their border, poised to overwhelm them. The Hunger. The HUNGER, DAMMIT! How can you claim to protect the right for food when you condemn these people, dooming them to an eternity of hunger?" Adolf jumps back, quickly, "Stop there, your majesty. The Reich will handle its own problems. No need of telling the Ashelani of this. We know the queen must have a noble motive for her attack. We simply want the cause of Righteousness to prevail." He turns to face the Hajin. "Please, surely you understand. I wish for no more lives to be lost, and especially for no more dwarven blood to be spilled. Surely there is some agreement that we can come to that will, if not end the war, at least limit the tragedy that now befalls us..." Borgrek, who has been uncharacteristically silent for a while, now speaks. "Do you still remember the colors, Stinheim?" Azaghal "The only color any dwarf now knows is red. We are adrift in a sea of blood, Borgrek. This tide of red that you will ride to power blots out all other colors." The Hajin stands, and for the first time, speaks. "King Azaghal, General Borgrek, you have both lost much in this war. Your people have lost even more. But if the DFP will not accept a peace without remaining independent, and Stavengar will not accept a peace without assimilation.... What is there to be done? If this war is to end, if peace is to be found, one of you must compromise. I know not what else to say. I only ask that you think of the people you rule before yourselves." Azaghal "My people have offered a compromise! We continue to offer it! We offer a legitimate way to power. We sent our men under banners of peace to offer this, as a way for both sides to compromise without the loss of life. You know where they are now?" At this, he gestures to his guard, who opens up a stone case, showing the council the severed head of his diplomat. "You commit atrocities like this, and still I stand before you to say, we can still have peace. A compromise may still be reached." Kellus gives up on his roast goose altogether and hands it to a passing serving boy. This summit may be completely unredeemable. Duke Adolph approaches Kellus for some small talk while the king unleashes his anger. "Kellus, right? How is the weather over in the halls of the five?" He then turns to the Hajin and proto-queen. "My people are tired of fighting, and have no quarrel with you. Surely we can come to some arrangement? My friend," he says, looking towards the golem, "I know that you stand alongside me in this regard. Perhaps a deal where we may end the violence, and, if the others must persist in this war, at least our people might be spared its horrors?" Kellus "In the Halls it's mostly small showers. Outside it's been largely sunny, with a chance of bees. Gojac went off and flooded the first floor again, with beer. That man is going to get us all killed I swear. Well how about you? How's the dukedom?" Adolph "Ha, I wouldn't know. My son has been in charged for years. Did you say a chance of bees? As in, bees are your weather? A lot has changed since I last visited." Kellus "War joke. We used some illusion slash mind contusion dickery to turn our firebears into a dragon and a swarm of bees. Oh, and that school you lost is doing great. The teachers miss their families, so tell them they said 'hi'. Damn shame we had to sell off everything to get it." Adolph "HA! Bees! I thought I was clever for stabbing the stunties. Looks like I have a thing or two to learn. That is also the last time we try setting up a new school. Borgrek has always been a crafty one. I just wish he would see reason." Fier'lk doesn't have much to say, so he's taken this time to carve a fucking sweet drawing of a flaming raven into the table. He kind of wonders why he's been invited. Adolph sees Fier'lk's drawing and is instantly interested. "If you will excuse me, Kellus, I need to talk to a dragon about a bird." He walks over to Fier'lk. "Is that a flaming raven? It is pretty fucking sweet." Upon seeing Fier'lk's drawing, Kellus whispers to the raven on his shoulder and then lights it on fire. The raven flies over to the dragon's table and lands smugly on the drawing. Adolph looks back at Kellus, briefly deliberating whether or not it would be too informal to high-five a god. He has difficulty deciding. Azaghal buries his face in his hand Fier'lk's mind is completely blown. After his initial surprise, he has to admit his carving looks even more badass all charred and smoking. The raven then poops on the desk. Shaking his head in disappointment, the Hajin looks up. "It seems we've reached an impasse. If we cannot reach a peaceful solution here, then it will be war." Azaghal "What would it take to end the conflict, at least on the Stavengar front?" Kellus looks up from the raven. "In here? Now?" He hurriedly reaches into his bag and grabs a few artifacts. "There is no Impasse friend." Duke Adolph decides to get back to what is important here. "The fact that we are all here, talking, means that peace has already come. Look there," He gestures to the god and dragon-man pettily goofing around. Fier'lk smiles. "What more could any of us ask for than a chance to prove honor and courage? All men must die, but the lays of the dragon-men will stay on the lips of bards for centuries to come." Kellus "There's where you're wrong. About dying." Adolph "Let us die in tourneys, in hunts, for science, of old age. Let us die exploring the world, seeing new sights, finding new treasures! Let us die doing what we love, not taking that which others do." Borgrek ignores the king, his head inclined to the ceiling. His voice is no longer abrasive. It is a soft voice, authoritative but tinged with sadness. "There was a glow about it. Such beautiful rose colors, with trailing ribbons of gold. The unmistakable hue of spice wine." He rises from his chair. "I can still remember the taste on my tongue. The fire. Cinnamon, imported from far-off Kaz'ur. That was how my father brewed it. On Friday nights he wheeled out a small barrel for my uncles. I was allowed to drink, too, of course." The general has turned his back to the diplomats, all of whom have fallen silent. He lowers his head. When Baldr Stinheim banned the brewing of spice wine, all of the brewers went into debt. They earned their living that way, most of them. Didn't need a king to rule them. They got along just fine. Right around when I went off and joined the legion, I remember they halted the production of copperhead stout. Such a fine drink. Do you remember the foam, Stinheim? Do you remember the bubbles? I doubt you even remember the taste," Borgrek says contemptuously. "When you first tasted auburn ale, do you not remember, as all dwarfs do, the way the stars and sun aligned in perfect symmetry--the way the warm night hummed and beckoned to you with an otherworldly call? I remember, Stinheim. Borgrek remembers. So when you talk about me, and you spin your campfire stories to make yourself feel safer, let me tell you, I'm not motivated by power." He scowls. "Every drop of ale you have denied us will be repaid in blood." Fier'lk scowls across at Kellus. "What do you know of living, if you know not of death? The thrill of victory and the caress of a lover mean little to those who have all of eternity stretched ahead of them." Kellus "Know not of death? My dear boy, I LIVE with Death! And may I point out that the thrill of victory usually goes to the super powerful immortal god-mage. And may I also point out that you don't look like you know too much about the caress of a lover either. Chubster." Azaghal "We did not take your ale from you, Borgrek. Your own greed is the cause of your loss of the ale. Had you stayed with us, the ale would continue to flow, as it did up until your revolution. Up until you slaughtered the brewers! Friends, we did not end the ale supply. Borgrek’s thugs took care of that. But fine. If it is blood that you want!" Azaghal stands, vaults onto the table, and draws his sword. "Friends, I tell you now, that my aim here is to end the war, by any means necessary. My legate, Marcus, knows my desires, and will carry them out to the full extent of his exceptional abilities. The kingdom will live on without me. Borgrek, if it is blood that you want....." He strides across the table, sword bared.... Fier'lk swears, jumps to his feet and draws his sword "Calm down! Adolph says to Kellus, clearly forgetting his place. …. And with a thud, slams it down into the table, hilt quivering from the force, at Borgrek's eye line. "Take mine." The proto-queen chitters loudly at the participants *It would be unwise for you to continue fighting in this place. It would end badly for all parties* Still muttering under his breath, Fier'lk returns to his seat, breathing heavily. Adolf eyes everyone, and then the sword, watching for movement Kellus reclines in his chair. Dwarf fighting, what fun. *now, if we are done fighting, we may begin again. There DPF wish to remain free and you wish them rejoined. We see that these things both cannot be. We are willing to give you the food needed to help your people grow again, if you would accept them as their own hive* Hajin "This is a diplomatic meeting. Do not sully the name of this summit with bloodshed. If we must continue fighting, at the very least, preserve your own honor, and that of the nation you represent, and do not do it here." Azaghal scowls at Borgrek, recovers his sword, and stalks back across the table, and clambers down into his chair. "We are offering you the chance to make a difference. We are offering you the chance to have the ale you say you so desperately crave. We are offering an end to the war. I offer my own life, if it will end this war. What more would you ask of me? Hajin, Queen, I ask again, what will end this war?" Turning to Azaghal, the Hajin offers his question. "Is there any arrangement wherein the DFP can remain independent, and you would be satisfied?" Turning to Borgrek, he offers a similar situation. "Is there any situation wherein the DFP would be re-assimilated, and you would be satisfied?" "Well, frankly put, your majesty, your life means fuck all if we can't have our own independent territory," one of Borgrek's guards blurts out. Borgrek smiles and nods. "It seems as though you're not willing to even consider the option. You two are the ones being difficult here, not I," the commander says. "You accuse me of not negotiating, but you have refused to negotiate on the one issue that is the most important." He turns to the Hajin. "I can safely say that my people desire independence above all else, and that being re-assimilated would mean the death of our movement." Adolph "I don't understand. Azaghal is the only one who even bothered to compromise at all. A legislature is way more than the free land you want. Maybe meet a bit in the middle? Maybe request a house of commons? Maybe request a mandatory brewing season? Don't just sit there with your thumb up your ass repeating 'I WANT LAND I WANT LAND'" Azaghal ignores him. "I cannot allow the DFP to remain apart from their brothers. I can, however, say this. I am willing," he starts, teeth biting off every syllable, "to offer Borgrek the right to the first consulship, alongside me. In this position, he will be able to work with me, overseeing a new constitution, which will be fair to all." Adolf excuses himself and sits down Borgrek-"First thing he's done this entire meeting that I agree with." The proto-queen turns to Azaghal, *Why do the dwarves seek to rejoin a chitin already shed? They do not want you, and you both starve as you fight. Forcing the two back together does not mean they will be one again, and even if they lived under your rule again why do you think they would help you? You would force them to live as they once did, and this is why they left.* Adolph "Are you not listening? Azaghal is presenting fundamental changes for the good of all dwarfdom. The good of both hives relies upon cooperation. Each Ashelani has a role. So does every man woman and child. We are creating a new world here, one where each can choose their own." *And are you blind? You do not see that the DPF are happy where they are, and it is the dwarf king who seeks to change that. The DFP and Stinheim may both hunt for themselves, and both shall survive. It is only when they eat each other that there is suffering* Azaghal "Colonius Lentulus, pre-war population 9,752. Population of outlying villages, another 25,000. Current population, 15,000, including the villages. My wife was born there. Her family was included in Borgrek's purges. Refugees stream across the border, carrying whatever they can, leaving behind a life's work of memories, to avoid Borgrek's drafts. Don't you dare tell me that people aren't suffering." Azaghal "These are my people, my family. It is my responsibility to keep them safe, and I intend to do so. Borgrek, these are generous terms. Serve with me as Consul, as my equal. Hajin, Queen, let there be peace. Let your soldiers return to their homes, let mine do the same." Hajin "Perhaps there is a compromise. Let the DFP remain independent for the next say... ten years. Prove to them that you mean what you say, Azaghal. Construct your senate, and re-instate the brewing season that was the cause of this conflict. Prove to the DFP that you intend a better way of life for your people, and we can reconsider this then. What say you, Borgrek? Azaghal?" Borgrek "Aye, I'm in favor of such a proposition. A tentative peace is just the thing we need right now." Azaghal "This is my proposal. Borgrek, return to the Republic, and serve as Consul, and help me construct a new government. Hajin, let us both end this war. We shall withdraw from the wars of our allies. Let the trade of military secrets end, until the cessation of hostilities, to minimize the suffering. We shall even allow for trade to flourish as it did, before the war." "Hajin, I have already done so. I have tried. We have the beginnings of a constitution (last culture success). Brewing season was never ended. The Senate is the body that sent me. I have done the things you ask, already." Hajin "I will agree to that proposal... in the event that you agree to mine. Give the interim peace a chance, and I will withdraw from the conflict, and cease the trade of military secrets. I am eager to end this conflict as well, but my people have signed a pact with the DFP. I can only accept a peaceful reintegration, whether it is now or ten years from now." Azaghal "We have striven for peace. We have compromised. We have bled, defending our homes from these 'peaceful, defensive' rebels, who have fought the entire war on our soil. I HAVE DONE AS YOU ASKED! Borgrek, what say you?" Borgrek "I won't agree to sign on as consul, Stinheim. I'm not willing to incorporate, but if you can prove to me that you no longer hold my nation in contempt, I can end my war with you happily, and even resume trade. I've been told there's war on foreign shores, as well. I'm only offering to end mine, as long as you pay me the reparations and leave my country at peace." Azaghal looks at the other ambassadors arrayed at the table. "I have proved my desire for peace, and my willingness to reform. I offer you a way out. I've spoken my peace; it is now for you to decide." *I believe he had just answered you.* Kellus "Well hold on, this guy still wants the King to pay him. How much are we talking here? Because last I checked, nobody hires people to rebel." Azaghal stands, barely containing his rage. "You would stand beside this......to call him a worm is to do him too much honor. This piece of refuse, who murdered his rightful king, who lied to his people, who has caused the death of thousands, this twisted monster who thinks of nothing but his own gain? It is clear to me that he desires power, and refuses to share it. He will accept no equal, and would rather rule in hell than serve in heaven. It also makes it clear to me that since you would ally yourself with such a loathsome creature, that you are clearly no better yourselves. I name you all (pointing at Hajin, Queen, and Borgrek) OATHBREAKERS, MURDERERS, AND FROM THIS DAY FORTH, NO TRUE DWARF SHALL SUFFER YOU TO PASS BENEATH HIS GAZE WITHOUT SHOWING THE DEPTH OF HIS CONTEMPT. You wish to rule in hell, Borgrek? I'll make sure that ruling is hell for you, as long as it is in my power to do so." He turns and strides for the door. "Oh, and Borgrek.......the next time I see you, I'll kill you myself." He then throws open the doors, their echo reverberating through the hallways, through wood and stone. He gathers his guards and legate on the way, saying "Send word to the legions. They move at once." "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!" Borgrek calls after him. Category:Treaties and Diplomatic Relations